This invention relates to a sheet punching cutter for punching a sheet of photosensitive material or the like into a piece of a desired shape.
In the process of making a negative print of photographic images, a part of a roll of unused photographic paper is drawn out, images on a negative film or a CRT is printed on the photographic paper, and a sheet of negative print obtained by development is cut and separated at the side of every picture by using a cutting blade having a linear blade portion.
In some cases, portions of picture areas in the negative print are punched into pieces of a desired size as products. This process is mainly applied to the production of driver's licenses or ID cards.
In that case, it is necessary for the operation of punching desired picture portions out of a lengthwise negative print sheet to use a type of cutter which has a male die corresponding to the punching shape and a female die for receiving this male die. This type of cutter is large and expensive and needs to be adjusted in accordance with the dimensions of the male and female dies at the time of assembly.